The Complete Collection of bohemianbabe's drabbles
by bohemianbabe
Summary: A collection of 15 drabbles, each one focusing on a different possible pairing for the show
1. Candle Light

My goal, a collection of 15 "drabbles" , each one focusing on a different pairing from the show, using all 6 members of Mutant X. Will contain both male and fem slash as well as hetro pairings.

J/L

"Candle Light"

bohemianbabe

She sat across from him, her hair shining in the candle light. Her cold blue eyes warmed slightly as he reached across the table and took her hand.

"We can't pull this off anymore, Lexa." Jesse whispered as he stared into her eyes. "Bren and Shal are eventually going to figure out that we are together."

"It's not the time to tell them." she glanced down at the table for a moment. "We are supposed to be trying to find Adam and trying to figure out how to stabilize new mutants. We shouldn't be involved in a relationship right now, and they won't like it if they find out that you and I are breaking a rule that all four of us agreed to."

"They may have chosen to put their relationship on hold for now, but I don't want to do that. Hell, I'm pretty sure that they are still going together behind the scenes. Why should we let them tell us when we can or cannot start our relationship."

"You made me promise that I would start being a part of the team. I can't do that if I spend half my time causing trouble among the team. Shal and Bren expect us to wait, and we are expecting them to wait. It does no one any good if we all decide to break a rule that all four of us agreed to." she shook her head slightly. "It is all pointless you know. None of us are ever going to be able to wait that long. We may never find Adam or the cure."

"And the fact that we may never find the cure is why I want to move forward with our relationship." Jesse argued. "I don't know how much time you and I have left together, none of us really know how much time is left. I may not have to worry about my powers killing me, but there is always the possibility of me being killed in a battle, or even me dieing of a broken heart if I loose you."

"We aren't talking about something simple here. If we get involved with each other the way you want to there will be far more strings attached than any of us realize. How would you manage to do your job if you lost me after we made that kind of commitment? How would I manage to do my job if I lost you." she paused for a moment and wiped back her tears. "It is dangerous for us to get involved like that."

"I don't think that I'm really asking that much of you, Lexa. It is just one simple question that I want you to answer, and I want you to answer it the way you want to answer it; not the way Shal or Bren would want you to answer it."

Lexa took a hesitant breath and looked at the diamond ring that was sparkling in the candle light. "Yes, I'll marry you."


	2. Roller Skating

My goal, a collection of 15 "drabbles" , each one focusing on a different pairing from the show, using all 6 members of Mutant X. Will contain both male and fem slash as well as hetro pairings.

J/E

'Roller Skating."

Jesse sat at his computer working through a stack of files. He glanced up as he heard someone walk into the room. "Having fun, Em?"

"Not really." the red head answered. "Adam finished the stuff in the lab that I was helping him with; and _someone_ hid my roller skates."

"It's pretty dangerous for you to be skating around here on them." He looked back down at the computer. "You are just going to have to find a new activity."

"I'll find one as soon as you do." She sat down in a chair next to him. "You really spend too much time at this computer."

"I'm doing important work. I don't have time to find a new activity."

"Oh, I bet you do." Emma leaned forward and kissed him passionately. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Jesse put one hand behind her head and pulled her to him for another kiss. "And I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"I think that I can distract you from your computers if you think that you can distract me from roller skating."

"Why don't we find out?" he whispered as their lips met for another kiss.


	3. Dreamscape

My goal, a collection of 15 "drabbles" , each one focusing on a different pairing from the show, using all 6 members of Mutant X. Will contain both male and fem slash as well as hetro pairings.

L/E

'Dreamscape'

Lexa lay sound asleep in her bed, breathing deep and her body calm. In her mind a past memory played out as a dream.

_Lexa poured two glasses of wine. She handed one to the red head beside her and took a sip from the one that she kept._

"_Things are getting more and more tense." Emma said as she took a small sip of her wine. "Adam has been talking to his contacts more, and there are more fights among the team."_

"_You and I have always know that it wouldn't be easy. We'll just have to do what we can." she softly kissed the other woman._

_Emma gently kissed her back and then laid her head on Lexa's shoulder. "How is your brother?"_

"_Getting better I guess. He stayed calmer the last time I saw him." Lexa smiled. "I told him about you, about us. He's happy."_

"_You're lucky." Emma closed her eyes. "I can't tell Jesse, Brennan, or Shal. Adam wants you to remain a secret."_

"_One day, Em, one day."_


	4. Look but don't touch

S/L

Look But Don't Touch.

Shalimar stared down from her perch, keeping an eye on her 'prey.' The dark haired woman was sitting at the coffee table, playing chess with Jesse, and it bothered Shalimar.

The feral longed to be with the other woman, longed to pull here away from their resident computer expert. It was hard for her to believe that the man she loved as a brother had become her challenger. It was even harder to believe that the chromatic molecular had managed to suppress parts of her feral nature. She no longer was scared of fire, at least not the fire that the dark haired woman could produce; and she no longer felt any drive to reproduce and continue life. All that she wanted was Lexa.

Her eyes flashed as she saw the two moleculars exchange a deep kiss. It drove her crazy to know that she could stare at the woman for hours, but she could never touch her.


End file.
